simsfanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Good Morning San Myshuno - Capítulo 13: School's Bloodbath
Introdução O décimo terceiro capítulo de Good Morning San Myshuno foi escrito por Cristiano DiLaurentis, QG e RosaMafalda17, e as fotos foram tiradas por RosaMafalda17. Capítulo — Mary: Vai ser uma looonga semana. — Brittany: É bom você consertar o estrago que esses pirralhos fizeram ou então... Espera, melhor não. — Mary: Por quê? — Brittany: Seu cabelo é tão maltratado, cheio de pontas duplas e está todo quebrado, prefiro ir no salão. 350px|center Brittany sai, e Bloom faz uma imitação com uma voz fina. — Bloom: Meu nome é Brittany Mei, sou uma garota rica, metida, e tenho uma alface gigante na cabeça. Mary, me amarrei em seus primos. Bloom cochicha algo no ouvido de Lion que solta uma risada alta. — Lion: Fechado! Lion e Vion saem dando risadinhas. 350px|center — Uniya: O que disse a eles? — Bloom: Nada. Fez-se silêncio por um momento até que Abee falou. — Abee: Que tal se a gente for até a pizzaria? — Yatta: Soube que agora eles vendem cupcakes deliciosos! — Mary: Vamos lá! Mary, Bloom, Amanda, Amy, Yatta, Uniya, Abee e Justino saem do quarto e vão até o hall de entrada, onde um guarda bem alto estava parado na porta. — Mary: O que será que está acontecendo? — Bloom: Não sei... Amanda vai até a janela e solta um grito agudo. — Bloom: O que foi??!! — Amanda: Tem uma limusine ali fora!! — Uniya: Justino, achei que o motorista da limusine já tinha ido embora... — Justino: E foi... A grande porta da frente da escola se abre, e um homem alto, loiro e de olhos verdes entra acompanhado de uma pequena mulher com cabelo marrom e magrela. 350px|center — Abee: Quem são? — Mary: Não faço a menor ideia. "PAPAI! MAMÃE!" Os oito amigos ouviram uma irritante e conhecida voz vindo das escadas, era Brittany, ainda com o cabelo verde. — Pai de Brittany: Querida, o que houve com seu cabelo? Brittany olha para Mary com um sorriso maléfico. — Brittany: Eu passei um produto errado, sem querer... — Mãe de Brittany: Oh querida... — Bloom: Pensei que eles eram divorciados... — Abee: E são. — Uniya: Calem a boca vocês duas. — Brittany: Vamos subir! Brittany guia sua mãe e seu pai para o segundo andar. 350px|center — Bloom: Está acontecendo uma reunião de pais ou algo assim? Porque isso é meio impossível para mim... — Mary: Esquece isso, vamos. "Esperem crianças", disse a voz calma da professora Rose Malfoy. 350px|center — Uniya: Algum problema professora? — Rose: Não, é que, antes de vocês oito irem para a pizzaria, peço que venham comigo para o auditório, vai haver uma palestra ou algo assim... Odeio quando não me falam o que está acontecendo. Os alunos concordam e seguem Rose até o auditório onde vários alunos do segundo e terceiro ano estão sentados conversando, e na frente de todos, estava o pai de Brittany. — Rose: Vão se sentar, eu tenho que ir... encontrar uma pessoa. A professora fica vermelha e sai do auditório. — Abee: Vamos sentar naqueles oito lugares, que coincidentemente, são perto uns dos outros. Quando todos os alunos dos outros anos chegam, o pai de Brittany levanta a mão e todos se calam. 350px|center — Pai de Brittany: Boa tarde, meu nome é Andrew Mei, mas quero que me chamem de Sr. Mei. — Bloom: Exibido, igual à filha. — Andrew: Eu estou aqui porque o Diretor Moltavo me convidou para fornecer meus serviços, vou ajudá-lo a organizar um concerto. Vocês podem cantar em grupo, sozinhos, ou se preferirem, podem ficar em seus quartos chorando, pois sem esse concerto, suas vidas aqui não valem nada. Por que eu disse isso? Bom, este concerto vai ter como convidado especial, um dos maiores caça-talentos de San Myshuno, Dylan Thompson. — Abee: Ai meu Deus! — Mary: Quem é Dylan Thompson? — Bloom: Nossa Mary, eu sei que você vivia no fim do mundo mas isso não é motivo para não saber as notícias do mundo! — Abee: Como o próprio Andrew disse, ele é um caça-talentos muito famoso de San Myshuno! — Uniya: Ele descobriu a Jacky Terry, ela estudou aqui há muito tempo atrás. — Amanda: E a Xadona também. — Bloom: Xadona? Essa escola existe desde quando? — Andrew: O concerto vai acontecer no próximo mês, então vocês tem muito tempo para treinar e se prepararem devidamente. Quando a palestra termina vários alunos começam a murmurar animados, alguns começam a formar grupos e outros dizem que não estão nem aí. — Abee: Vamos para a pizzaria agora? Os oito saem do auditório e voltam para o hall, e o guarda não está mais na porta. Quando Bloom abre a porta da frente, começa a rir baixinho. — Amanda: O que foi? — Bloom: Olhem isso! A professora Rose Malfoy estava conversando com um belo homem, alto, e de cabelo preto arrepiado. 350px|center — Uniya: Será que ele é namorado dela? — Abee: Não sei... — Justino: Vejam, eles estão indo para a pizzaria! — Mary: Vamos lá! Mary e os outros entram logo depois da professora, sem fazer barulho, fazem seu pedido e se sentam a uma mesa perto a da professora, separadas por uma planta. 350px|center — Rose: É muito legal você me trazer aqui, Clyde! — Clyde: Não foi nada, então... Vamos pedir? — Rose: Vamos! Bloom abre um espaço na planta e começa a ficar espionando. — Bloom: Ah, que saco, se beijem logo! — Mary: Bloom! Sai daí! — Bloom: Aff! — Mary: Então, vocês vão querer formar um grupo? Todos nós aqui? Todos concordam. 350px|center — Uniya: Que música podemos cantar? — Bloom: Pra que pensar nisso agora? Temos um mês inteiro pra isso. — Amanda: Porque é muito ruim fazer as coisas de última hora, nunca saem como planejado. — Bloom: Mesmo assim, acho não precisamos pensar nisso agora. Bloom dá um selinho em Amanda. — Uniya: Estamos num restaurante... — Bloom: Qual o problema? Estou pouco ligando para os homofóbicos de plantão. — Uniya: Não é questão de homofobia, da mesma forma que ninguém é obrigado a ver um casal hétero ficar se beijando, ninguém é obrigado a ver um casal gay se beijando também. Bloom cruza os braços com raiva. Quando a pizza chega Bloom muda seu humor e devora 4 fatias em 10 minutos. — Rose: Vamos? — Clyde: Vamos. — Rose: Oh! Crianças, o que estão fazendo aqui? — Bloom: ...Comendo... — Rose: E há quanto tempo estão aqui? — Amanda: Relaxa professora, a gente não conta pra ninguém sobre seu namorado. A professora hesita por um instante. — Rose: Obrigada. Vamos, Clyde. Clyde pisca para os alunos e segue Rose para fora. Faz-se silêncio novamente. — Abee: É só eu que achei ele gatinho? Justino faz cara de bravo e triste ao mesmo tempo. — Mary: Tive uma ideia de música, só que... Ela é melhor se for cantada por nove pessoas. Justino: É só chamar outra pessoa, qualquer um serve. 350px|center|thumb|Algum tempo depois... Mary, Bloom e Amanda estavam no corredor do terceiro andar, perguntando a seus amigos de classe, se eles queriam fazer parte do grupo. — Sarah: Sim, eu quero. — Bloom: Mas ninguém te quer no nosso grupo. — Sarah: Eu vou participar do grupo de vocês. — Bloom: Repetindo... Ninguém te quer. — Sarah: Não foi um pedido, foi uma afirmação. Sarah dá um sorrisinho torto e vai embora. — Bloom: Eu vou dar na cara daquela vadia! — Amanda: Vamos continuar procurando. — Mary: Não... Ela, já entrou. — Amanda e Bloom: QUÊ?! — Mary: Sério... Vocês não vão querer se meter com a... Sarah Campos. Bloom revira os olhos. — Amanda: E como é a voz dela? Uma semana depois de terem feito a inscrição para o concerto, Mary, Bloom, Amanda, Amy, Uniya, Abee, Justino, Yatta e Sarah estavam no salão de treinamento 9b, no quarto andar. 350px|center — Sarah: Ireojido motanunde jeoreojido motande, Geusio barabomyeo ba-ba-ba-baby — Amanda: A voz dela... É horrível... — Mary: Eu sei mas, não podemos fazer mais nada agora, todos já tem grupos. — Mary: Ok pessoal, do começo. — Bloom: 4, 3, 2, 1... — Sarah: Ireojido motanunde jeoreojido motande, Geusio barabomyeo ba-ba-ba-baby — Uniya: Maeil sangsangman hae ireumgwa hamkke, Sseuk mareul nwassne baby, Ajik urin moreuneun sainde — Abee: Amugeona geolchyeodo areumdawo — Uniya: Geoul sok dan duriseo haneun, Fashion show show — Mary: Ibeone jeongmal kkokkkok naega meonjeo talk talk — Abee: Dajim ppuningeol maebeon dajim ppuningeol — Yatta: Nanananananana conoraega naodaga nado mollae — Justino: Nunmul nal geot gatae, Anin geot gatae naega anin geot gatae — Todos: I love you so much — Sarah: Imi nan da keossdago saenggakhaneunde, Eojjeomyeon nae maminde wae, Nae mamdaero hal su eopsneun geon wae — Mary: Mireonaeryeogo hamyeon halsurok, Jakku kkeullyeo wae jakku jakku kkeullyeo baby — Todos: I’m like TT Just like TT — Amanda: Ireon nae mam moreugo Neomuhae neomuhae — Todos: I’m like TT Just like TT — Mary: Tell me that you'd be my baby — Amy: Eocheoguni eopsdago hae Eolgul gapseul moshandae Jeonhyeo wiro andwae ba-ba-ba-baby — Mary: Michil geot gatae I wajunge wae Baeneun tto gopeun geonde Haru jongil meokgiman haneunde — Bloom e Amanda: Maemmaemaemae amu joedo eopsneun inhyeongman ttaejji Jongil anjaissdaga eopdeuryeossda Sigani hoekhoekhoek Pibuneun wae ireohge tto chikchik Jakku tiktik georigo man sipji Eomman gwichanhge gyesok waewaewaewaewae — Yatta: Nanananananana Kosnoraega naodaga nado mollae — Justino: Jjajeungnal geot gatae hwanal geot gatae Ireon aega aninde I love you so much — Sarah: Imi nan da keossdago saenggakhaneunde Eojjeomyeon nae mami.... — Bloom: Para, para, para! — Sarah: Algum problema? — Bloom: Sim. Você. — Amanda: Sua voz é péssima... — Justino: ...forçada... — Uniya: ...e parece uma gazela fugindo de um leão. Sarah joga o microfone no chão com raiva e sai do salão. — Bloom: Já vai tarde, querida! — Mary: Sarah, espera! Mary sai do salão e corre atrás de Sarah. 350px|center — Mary: Sarah, não liga pra Bloom, ela... — Sarah: PARA COM ISSO! — Mary: Isso o quê? — Sarah: Você acha que se for amigável comigo eu não vou contar para o Sr. Mei que você está "escondendo" sua família aqui? — Mary: Por que o sinal de aspas? — Sarah: Fala sério, aqueles seus primos não param quietos um segundo. Mary hesita. — Sarah: A última vez que vi a Brittany, o cabelo dela estava rosa. Sarah continua andando. — Mary: Espera, Sarah! — Sarah: Pode ir dizendo adeus a sua família, Mary Lemonhood. Sarah sai correndo. Mary volta para o salão 9b, com vontade de chorar. 350px|center — Bloom: Mary, eu estava pensando da gente chamar aquela garota grande de cabelo verde pra cantar com a gente e... O que aconteceu? — Amanda: Mary, tá chorando? — Abee: O que aconteceu? — Mary: Sarah... Ela vai tirar meus pais daqui... — Bloom: Como aquela vagabunda vai fazer isso?! — Uniya: O pai dela é muito amigo do pai da Brittany, que tem 90% do controle da escola. — Bloom: Eu sinto muito, Mary... — Bloom: MAS... Ela não vai contar nada, se ela não conseguir chegar até ele. — Mary: Como assim? Bloom não fala nada, sai do salão, e volta 40 minutos depois. — Mary: E aí? — Bloom: Não deu certo. — Amanda: Alguém te deu um soco na cara? O seu olho tá roxo... — Bloom: Não se preocupe com isso... Mary, não deu, sinto muito, eu vi a Sarah falando com o Sr. Mei, ele entrou na sala do Moltavo furioso. — Mary: O que será que ele vai fazer? — Bloom: Não sei... — Amanda: Vamos espiar. Todos concordam e saem do salão até a porta do escritório do Diretor Moltavo. — Bloom: Fiquem quietas... Mary e os outros encostam o ouvido na porta e escutam o Sr. Mei gritando. 350px|center — Andrew: VOCÊ, MOLTAVO, NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO! — Moltavo: Sinto muito senhor Mei, mas de acordo com as regras da escola, eu tenho o direito de fazer qualquer coisa aqui... Mas ainda não entendo, sobre o que você está falando? — Abee: Ele está fingindo que não sabe de nada. — Andrew: SOBRE O QUE ESTOU FALANDO?! VOCÊ COLOCOU, AQUI DENTRO DESTA ESCOLA, ILEGALMENTE, UM GRUPO DE SEIS PESSOAS, QUE NÃO SÃO ALUNOS! — Moltavo: Em primeiro lugar: Não grite, estou aqui bem na sua frente. Segundo, não sei onde o senhor ouviu isso, mas posso lhe garantir que não passa de uma mentira. — Andrew: COMO SE ATREVE A MENTIR PRA MIM, BEM NA MINHA CARA?! — Moltavo: Não grite! O senhor tem alguma prova? — Andrew: Uma aluna me contou tudo o que sabia. — Moltavo: Uma aluna, sei... E essa aluna tinha alguma prova? — Andrew: Na verdade ela tem, peço, por favor, que a mande vir aqui. — Moltavo: Peço para a aluna Sarah Campos vir a sala do diretor por favor. A voz do diretor Moltavo ecoou por todos as caixas de som da escola. — Uniya: A Sarah vai vir, todas se escondam! Os oito alunos correm e se escondem de baixo da escada. Eles escutam passos em cima de suas cabeças, e lá vinha Sarah, com um sorrisinho, e uma garota em sua companhia, de cabelo rosa, e os olhos vermelhos, Brittany Mei. Bloom segurou o riso até as duas entrarem para a sala. 350px|center — Abee: Barra limpa, voltem. Quando Mary encostou o ouvido na porta, o Sr. Mei voltara a gritar. — Andrew: O QUE MINHA FILHA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? BRITTANY, SAIA, ESTE ASSUNTO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! — Brittany: Está bem, pai... Brittany abre a porta derrubando os oito alunos. — Brittany: O que estão fazendo aqui? — Bloom: Hã... Isso não é da sua conta, Brittany! Brittany se cala. — Mary: Estava chorando? — Brittany: E você se importa? — Mary: Posso estar maluca mas, sim, me importo. Brittany olhou nos olhos de Mary, mas não como sempre olhava (com ódio), mas de uma forma como nunca a olhou antes. 350px|center — Brittany: É que... "Brittany Mei, favor comparecer a sala do diretor". Brittany abre a porta e entra. Uniya coloca o ouvido na porta seguida pelos outros. — Moltavo: Boa tarde, Srta. Mei, eu lhe chamei aqui pois quero saber... Quem deixou seu cabelo verde e depois rosa? — Andrew: QUE PERGUNTA MAIS IDIOTA! ISSO JÁ É ÓBVIO! — Sarah: Eu já te disse, Diretor, foram aqueles dois primos da Mary Lemonhood. — Moltavo: Brittany, pode me dizer. — Brittany: Eu... — Mary: Ah não, ela vai falar... — Bloom: Ferrou tudo! — Brittany: Na verdade, fui eu que coloquei um produto errado no meu cabelo. — Andrew: NÃO MINTA! — Brittany: AI! — Moltavo: SENHOR MEI! EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE VOCÊ PASSE A AGREDIR UMA ALUNA NA MINHA ESCOLA! — Andrew: Bom, essa aluna é minha filha! — Moltavo: JÁ CHEGA! Srta. Mei, você já está liberada, obrigado. Brittany abre a porta com a bochecha vermelha, ela olha para Mary e sai em direção aos dormitórios. — Bloom: Por que será que ela não contou? — Mary: Eu não sei... — Uniya: Gente, o Moltavo mandou o Sr. Mei ir embora, se escondam. Quando Andrew Mei sai, Mary e os outros voltam para a porta. — Sarah: Bom, então eu já vou indo... — Moltavo: Espere, Srta. Campos. — Sarah: O que é? — Moltavo: Não podemos continuar com isso, você tem que ir embora. — Sarah: Sim, era isso o que eu estava prestes a fazer... — Moltavo: Não, Sarah, você não me entendeu. Você tem que ir embora da escola. — Sarah: Eu não estou entendendo, Diretor... — Moltavo: Bom, para começar, você nem é uma aluna de verdade daqui, eu não vou colocar seu nome na lista de alunos por chantagem. — Sarah: Quem sabe se meu pai vir aqui ele resolve essa situação? — Moltavo: Isso seria ótimo, e então eu chamo a polícia. — Sarah: Como você sabe disso? — Moltavo: Bem, eu tenho as minhas fontes. Sarah fica em silêncio. — Sarah: Você não pode me tirar daqui! — Moltavo: Enquanto eu for o diretor, sim, eu posso. — Sarah: Então, eu não vou precisar sair. — Moltavo: Como assim? — Sarah: Passar bem, Moltavo. Mais uma vez, escondidos debaixo da escada, Mary vê Sarah mandando mensagens para alguém com um sorriso no rosto. 350px|center — Bloom: Vamos voltar pro salão. — Amanda: Mary, por que não está feliz? O diretor conseguiu, sua família vai ficar. Estavam todos sentados no chão do salão. — Mary: Não sei... Estou com pena da Brittany, mas nem ao menos sei o porquê. 350px|center|thumb|Na noite seguinte... — Bloom: Mary! ACORDA! Mary olha seu despertador, são 23:40, ela estava dormindo. — Mary: Que luzes são essas? Haviam luzes piscando na janela, vários alunos estavam correndo pelos corredores em pânico. — Bloom: É uma ambulância! — Yatta: Vamos descer! Mary, Bloom, Amanda, Amy e Yatta descem para o hall de entrada onde vários alunos estavam reunidos. Amanda avista Kimberly com a mão na boca, chorando. — Amanda: Kimberly, o que aconteceu? — Kimberly: Foi o diretor Moltavo, ele foi encontrado na sua sala... — Amanda: ...Morto? — Kimberly: Ele ainda está respirando, estão dizendo que é muito grave, ele não tem muito tempo. Mary olha para os alunos, alguns chorando, outros nem sabem o que está acontecendo, entre eles, ela vê Sarah, sem nenhuma expressão triste no rosto, pelo contrário, estava com um sorriso pequeno, ela vira o rosto para Mary e pisca, depois, sobe para os dormitórios. — Bloom: Mary... — Amy: Sem o diretor aqui... — Yatta: A sua família... — Mary: Sarah vai pagar pelo o que ela fez.